model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Divination Week Three: Cartomancy
Week Three Lecture: Cartomancy “Ah, hullo and velcome again to this humble tower! I must say I am impressed vith how quickly you came to understand Tasseography, und vhile ve vill touch upon it again in the future vith more detail, today ve are beginning a new subject: Cartomancy! “Cartomancy is divining using cards, und ve shall be using Tarot Cards for our own lessons. Tarot is un ancient art, first originating vithin muggle circles around 1430 und 1450. At first it vas nothing more than a game for ze vealthy, who commissioned extravagant und beautiful decks as a vay to demonstrate vhat vealth they had.” As Friedrich spoke he waved his wand merrily, sending a deck of cards into the air. They slowly wove their way around the tables, circling each one so that the students might see them up close. “Often these early decks vere made vith allegorical art, und over time they began to take on far deeper meanings. By ze 18th century, Tarot had a powerful resurgence, und it was in that time became more widely known as a tool for divination! Ze cards had come to represent many human conditions, und it vas vithin that symbolism that many found both *hope* und a tool to seek out new perspektives on the struggles they faced.” Another wave of his wand and the deck returned to him, but multiple others took its place. One by one, a deck of cards landed on each of the parlor tables, sitting in the middle between each group of students. “There are five components vhat make up a deck of tarot... The Major Arcana und the four suites vhat accompany it are The Minor Arcana. The Major Arcana is vhat most consider vhen they think on Tarot, und it includes such cards as The Fool, The Moon und Death, vhich the latter, I must assure, is not as ominous as it may sound! “Each card has vith it a meaning, or certain aspekts of life vhat it represents. So if ve vere to take the card of Death,” and Friedrich did just that, plucking it out of the deck that sat near him. The card grew in size once he tapped it with his wand, and shortly after floated before the class so they might see it. “Ve can see the image ve have been presented vith is quite ominious, vith Death sitting astride a horse und marching forvard towards the goal, but the meaning vhat ve may take from zis card is vone of ze most positive vithin the deck! “Death speaks of how vone phase of your life is ending, only so that another may start. It is closing the door on vhat you no longer need, und a promise of a new journey opening up before you! Ze past remains behind you, und may leave it behind you as you venture forth. Vhether ze change is happening by choice, or by fate, it is suggested to embrace vhat may come, for not only may you find yourself shedding ze baggage under vhat you vere once trapped, but there may be things greater vhat await you down the road.” The card returned to its normal size and Friedrich placed it atop his deck. “The Minor Arcana is ze bulk of the deck, und it contains four suits totalling up to fifty-six cards. The suites are: "The Suite of Swords, The Suite of Cups, The Suite of Vands, und the Suite of Pentacles. “Each suite has a different element und theme vhat pervades it, und those are...!” Letters made of shimmering sparks formed in the air so everyone could read them: The Suite of Swords Element - Air ☆ Theme - Reason The Suit of Cups Element - Water ☆ Theme - Emotions and love The Suite of Wands Element - Fire ☆ Theme - Creativity and Will The Suite of Pentacles Element - Earth ☆ Theme - Material body or possessions “These aspects are vones vhat you should consider vhen you read into these cards, und the meanings vhat they represent. I have included vith your decks information vhat you may reference for the cards.” (t!wands/cups etc.) “This vill help you determine meanings as you perform your assignment.” With a final shimmer, the explanation he gave faded from sight. “As vith the tea leaves, ve vill be approaching the subject in gradations. For this veek, ve vill be focusing on the mechaniks of reading, und vill be drawing on two simple spreads to start. “Ze first spread vill be the classic three card spread, vith the first card representing ze past, ze second the present und the third vill be the future!” Another wave of his wand and a diagram he had prepared drifted to hang in the front of the room, growing much larger so that everyone could see it. “Und ze second vill be an extension of this, composed of five cards vhat you vill read. As with the previous spread, ze first vill be the past, ze second the present und the third vill be the future. There are two other cards vhat find inclusion vithin this spread, und the fourth card ties to the second, focusing on the *reasons* of why things may have happened vithin the past, und the fifth und final card outlines the *potential* of vhat may happen if one continues their current path.” “Upon each desk I have included for you a guide vhat you may reference regarding these spreads, and it has more information vhat you may draw on.” *(See pin.)* “Now! You may begin your assignment at any time, und I vill be here if you have any questions. The teapots are still available on each table, if you und your partner vould like to enjoy some tea as you vork vith the cards.” Cartomancy Guide You can find the guide on the main Divination Page. Assignment Form When you are finished with your assignment, be sure to turn in the assignment form: Divination Assignment Form It is IMPORTANT and counts as both attendance and for formal grading (please refer to the Syllabus for more information). Failure to complete this step will mean you won't get credit for the assignment. You will have until Tuesday, 10/31 to turn in the form for this week! Category:Divination Lecture